A Deadly Kiss in the Dark
by Lilith Midnight
Summary: I know exactly what to do. First I have to go back in time and then I have to become a Death Eater in order to gain his trust. It's risky and dangerous, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. There's only one problem though: will I be able to change Voldemort and make him see what love really is?


AN: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter or any characters J.K. Rowling created, except some that will appear in the chapter is longer than it should be, however I only thought it would be fair for my readers to know more about my character.

As this is a Tom Riddle love story, I will try to portray him as he is in the films, but let me warn you that Tom will have some changes in his character, as far as love is concerned, and as you have noticed in other fanfictions involving him.

Preface

Three years have passed since the Battle at Hogwarts. A battle in which many people died. Some good and some bad. I lost a very dear friend of mine. Someone who made me laugh and thought I was also funny. That someone was Fred Weasley. He was one of my dear friends at Hogwarts and so were the Golden Trio (Harry, Ron and Hermione), Ginny, Luna, George and Neville. I was also friends with Hagrid, Myrtle and Dobby.

Before continuing, let me introduce myself. My name is Sofia Menezes. I am twenty-one years old and was born in Lisbon, Portugal. My parents are both muggles, which makes me muggle-born of course.

I always felt different from other children my age. I felt like I didn't belong. When I turned eleven, I received three letters. One from Lusitânia Institute, another from Hogwarts and the last one from Xanten School of Mystery. My mother thought it would be better for me to go to Xanten, as it was located in Germany and also due to the fact that I already knew the language very well. I politely declined the other offers and opted to go the magic boarding school in Germany. I didn't have many friends there. Actually I only had one. Her name is Lydia. She is Spanish and was the best friend I could ever have. But nothing lasts forever. At the end of my second year, Lydia had to exchange school and went to a Spanish magic school. I was devastated. I hung out with girls who ignored me. I was their shadow, nothing more. And I was also bullied. It has been like that since I was six years old. First in a muggle school and then in a magic one. I never dared to defend myself because I thought I was weak and didn't want to get into trouble if I attacked one of the bullies.

At the end of my third year, I decided to go to another school. Hogwarts would be a good choice. That was the school where the famous Harry Potter went to.

I met the Weasleys before going to Hogwarts and instantly bonded with them. They were the kind of family I always wanted to have. I also became fast friends with Hermione, since we both love reading and also because we are and I became friends as well and realized we had much in common.

I didn't know in which house I would be. I wanted to be in Gryffindor with my new friends but I didn't believe I was brave enough to be there. Ravenclaw seemed to be the perfect choice. I felt very nervous when Professor McGonagall called my name before the first years and especially because everyone was looking at me.

When the sorting hat was placed on my head, it started talking. "Difficult, very difficult indeed. You're brave, I see and very clever as well. There's a lot of power in you. You're also ambitious. But where to put you?"

Ravenclaw please, I thought.

"Ravenclaw? Are you sure? Yes, you would fit there perfectly. However I see that you could be great, you know, just like Harry Potter" the hat said.

Can it be Gryffindor then?

"This is getting more complicated than I thought".

Fine, just sort me please.

"Alright then, better be… SLYTHERIN!"

I was sad for not being in Ravenclaw and angry for being in Slytherin but there was nothing I could do.

My days at Hogwarts were good, better than in my former school. I had friends, who I could count on and I had a crush on the most popular boy, Cedric Diggory. He would never date me. Why would he? He was Mr. Perfect, so handsome like a prince. And I was the Slytherin outsider, the ugly duckling who hung out with Gryffindors. We never spoke to each other. I was very sad when he asked Cho Chang to be his escort for the Yule Ball. I didn't want to, despite Herms' and Ginny's protests but decided to go when Harry asked me to go with him to the ball. I was surprised when I realized that I was very important for Cedric, for I was the one who he rescued at the second task. That was the first time we spoke. Before the third task he told me he wanted to tell me something when the Triwizard Tournament was over, but he never did because he died. I was devastated.

I moved on. I helped Harry teach the other members of Dumbledore's Army to fight, since we both were the best students at DADA. I became friends with Draco Malfoy, the boy I despised the most. I felt very sad when Professor Dumbledore died, because he was like a grandfather to me.

I decided not go to Hogwarts in my seventh year, fearing that the Death Eaters would find out I was muggle-born. So, I stayed with the Weasleys and went with them to fight and help Harry. However I didn't fight much because Professor Snape, one of my favourite teachers, cast a sleeping spell on me, after explaining that he was simply following Professor Dumbledore's orders and that I should be protected. Professor Snape also added that I would wake up if someone would confess to love me. No, it wasn't Voldemort or Harry. It was Draco and Sanguini, a vampire I had met the year before at Professor Slughorn's party! I didn't love any of them but they hoped that one day I would love one of them.

The following year I finished my final year at Hogwarts. After that I decided to stay in England and managed to buy a house close to the Weasleys, so I wouldn't feel so alone. I started working as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries, thus I'm not allowed to talk to others about my work.

I adopted a little Chinese girl from Hong Kong, whom I named Shiloh Amy, who is muggle-born like me. I love her so much. I couldn't watch her all the time though, so Wendy, my house-elf took care of her. I visited Teddy, my godson as much as I could and still do. I see him as my son. I can' help it. Anyway, I told you about my life. However I didn't tell you about the greatest adventure I had. But I will now.


End file.
